


Remus Lupin and His Terribly Dramatic Birthdays

by Georginagold27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, James is a Dork, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Pansexual Sirius Black, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just so fluffy, the war ended early ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georginagold27/pseuds/Georginagold27
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin is one many do not know, but those who do can see, it can all be summed up by a series of birthdays. Some good, some bad, but through it all, there’s a tale of a boy. A boy who has hurt others and been hurt, but mostly it was of one who loves deeply and cares too much. This is his tale.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Remus Lupin and His Terribly Dramatic Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really fluffy feel-good piece, so I hope you enjoy!

The story of Remus Lupin is one many do not know, but those who do can see, it can all be summed up by a series of birthdays. Some good, some bad, but through it all, there’s a tale of a boy. A boy who has hurt others and been hurt, but mostly it was of one who loves deeply and cares too much. This is his tale.

-

On March 10th, 1970, a baby boy was born into this world. His name was Remus Lupin. Amber eyes and a chubby face, he looked like the perfect little wizard, and one with a bright future ahead of him. Hope and Lyall Lupin's tears of joy stained their faces because, after nine months of pain, their son had entered the world, and there could be hope through fear of upcoming war. 

Maybe he would be their hope.

The next four birthdays were quiet, happy events. In their quaint cottage on Duffryn Road, the Lupin family was peaceful, content, and picture-perfect, it seemed. They’d have a cake and family would come to visit, and it was lovely and tranquil.

However, it came a day when their peace was destroyed, ripping the chances of a serene life from their grasps.

March 10th, 1975, disaster struck. Losing his mother and future alongside her, Remus Lupin turned five years old and into a werewolf. And so, the once bright-eyed hopeful boy became one with scars and tainted blood, no longer able to find the joy in his life. 

After every new birthday that passed, only when Remus Lupin met the Marauders did they get any easier. 

In first year, he tried not to celebrate because he and his father never had before. He would hardly even tell them what it was, and only after endless annoyance did his resolve break and did he give in.

Then in second year, they found out why he didn't like to celebrate, but at the insistence of his friends, he gave in. He allowed gifts. Nothing more, he'd told them. Absolutely nothing more than small, inexpensive gifts. But when the boys presented with gifts and a cake in their shared dorm, Remus couldn't say no, even if it hurt a bit. 

Years more passed, and Lupin opened up to the idea of a celebration. In his fourth year, the year he'd gotten with Sirius, his boyfriend decided to take him out late at night, at midnight. 

_-Flashback -_

_"Sirius, where on earth are you leading me? Why did this need to happen so late at night?" The werewolf interrogated._

_"Relax, Rem! I want to show you something. You got lucky this year."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll see." He giggled, and Remus was taken aback because since when did Sirius Black giggle? Leading Remus, Sirius walked them up to the Astronomy Tower where a display of blankets and cushions, as well as a pile of chocolate bars, lay spread out._

_“Siri, what is this?”_

_“Remington, my dear, this is your birthday present.” He explained, smiling. His eyes looked brighter under the pale light that Remus assumed was moonlight. But when he looked up, there wasn’t a moon in sight. The stars lit up the night sky, outlining the vast blue with speckles and constellations. Sirius sat down amid his pillow fort-looking structure and gestured for Remus to do the same. Once they’d both gotten comfortable, Remus sitting with his head on Sirius’ shoulder and Sirius carding his fingers through the other boys’ hair, Sirius spoke._

_“See, tonight is a special one for us. It’s not only the birthday of my best friend, an amazing person who’s made me so happy and given me so many more reasons to stick around on this god-awful floating hunk of rock, but it’s a new moon. I thought you’d want to see the night sky without a moon in your way, and I wanted you to see how beautiful the stars can truly be.” He told him._

_Remus smiled and wondered how, out of all the possible outcomes, did Remus Lupin get Sirius Black to be his?_

_“Remus, can I say something? Like without it being weird?”_

_“Anything, Siri.”_

_“I- I think...” He paused, reluctant, but went on. “I love you... I think I really, really do. If you, um, weren’t here, I don’t think that I’d have made it.” He stopped and gathered his words. “Remus, I know you don’t like your birthdays because of what they remind you of, but, well, I’m_ so _glad that you’re here. You mean so much to me and celebrating your birthday is celebrating all that you’ve done for everyone around you. I’m in love with you because you’re my best friend, and the one who taught me it’s okay to be myself, and the one who showed me that… that I can be loved.”_

_As Sirius spoke, Remus was quiet, trying desperately to get his brain to grasp exactly what it was Sirius was saying. When he’d finished, all Remus could do was hold him closer. He let the tears fall onto Sirius’ shoulder, and Sirius held him right back._

_This was… terrifying. In a good way. All through his life, Remus held onto his belief that no one would ever truly love him. He’s a monster, evil, despicable._

_The only thing he could imagine being was hated and feared. But then he met the Marauders, and then he fell in love with Sirius._

‘Oh', _he thought. A realization. He loved Sirius. Remus Lupin was absolutely, undeniably, in love with him. And now, this charming, smart, funny, and overall perfect boy tells him he’s in love, too._

_After a few minutes, once he’d pushed through the initial shock, he pulled away to look at Sirius. He smiled back at Remus, but his eyes showed more. He was scared. Not of Remus, but that he would say he didn’t love Sirius back._

_But he did. Of course, did. How couldn’t he?_

_“I love you.”_

_And then the boys spent that night holding each other close and telling each other how they realized that they were it. That this was what they wanted, and that this was final._

_Sirius fell in love when he saw Remus dancing to Queen songs._

_Remus thought back to when Sirius read him his favorite book, The Princess Bride, to him in the hospital wing after a bad moon, realizing that was his moment. The moment he fell in love._

_And they knew that they were endgame._

-

After that, Lupin truly enjoyed his birthdays. He missed his mother, but his friends would always remind him that he needed to celebrate _for_ her because she would have wanted him to be happy. And Hope would have. And watching above him, she was glad he had them

Each year, there was something new for him. A party, or a fun outing, or tons of gifts. Things like new jumpers, books, socks, leather wand holsters, and even an embroidered jean jacket one time. However, all these things paled in comparison to his favorite. A pocket watch that had been given to him by Sirius in sixth year. It was custom-made, built from opal and white gold. There was a photo of the two boys sleeping, and beside it etched in was an inside joke they kept from third year. A memory popped up in Remus’ head once he first saw it.

When Remus and Sirius found out they both had nightmares, they’d sleep next to each other to keep them away. It started when Remus had one and woke up late at night, and went over to Sirius’ bed, waking him up, and saying _“I’m cold, Siri-”_ and Sirius opened his covers because of course, he knew why Remus was really there. They did that every night when they had nightmares from then on and soon did it because even without nightmares, they wanted to be close like that.

And so, the watch said; _It’s not so cold anymore. -SB._

Because, yes, Sirius Black was always one for the cliches. And no, Remus Lupin would never admit that for that reason did he adore the shorter boy.

However, looking back, it was the Marauders’ seventh year, his 18th, that was Remus Lupin’s best birthday of them all.

\- 

He was woken up by a soft press of lips to his cheek followed by a whisper to his ear. Remus felt the hot breath down his neck as Sirius said, “Rem, love, wake up. It’s your birthday!” His voice was soft, but Remus could tell how excited he truly was

“Nnngh, yeah yeah, but it’s _so_ early…” Remus groaned. He actually had no idea of the time, but if he was awake at all, it was too early. Sirius’ arms tightened their grip around him, and he whispered again. 

“I know love, but it’s a big day. Last birthday at Hogwarts, and we want it to be perfect.” And then Sirius sat up without removing himself from the ball he and Remus were curled in.

“We?”

“You, me, James, etcetera. Just, get up already!”

“Oh fine!” Remus pouted, but he dragged himself out of bed and grumbled on his way to his trunk.

_Why can’t I just sleep in for once? It’s Sunday for God’s sake!_

He looked through his clothes for a clean sweater and once he did, went to the bathroom to get changed. Through the door, he heard muffled voices, so he listened in.

“Today?” One asked, which sounded like James.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we’re ready.” Another answered, and this one was Sirius. Remus knew that for sure

“Good luck, mate.” Peter, because he was the only other person there, encouraged.

Naturally, Remus wanted to know what they meant, but he had a feeling that he’d find out soon enough, anyway. He finished up getting ready and came out so they could go to breakfast, and the Marauders took their time walking to the great hall.

Once they were inside, Remus was greeted by a group of girls. He counted, one, two, three, four, five. Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, Lily, and Alice. Each girl smiled and wished him a happy birthday before they all sat down, a group of mixed people, all from different corners of earth. 

Remus thought to himself, _this is all I need._ He had friends, people he loved, and his boyfriend sitting around him, sharing food and being free. The war had passed two years ago, and now all that was left was a rejoicing world, still healing its’ wounds. He smiled.

“Hello, all!” Someone from behind them greeted. It was Regulus, Sirius’ brother. After Voldemort was killed, Regulus was free to rebuild his relationship with the older brother, and they were close since. Remus had even begun tutoring or studying with him as a means to know Sirius better, and to make amends.

“Reg!” Sirius grinned. He got up and hugged him, and Regulus smiled back, before turning to Remus.

“Hey! I heard it was your birthday. Uh, I got you this.” He said, holding out his gift. It was The Picture Of Dorian Gray, another of Remus’ favorites, but brand new and with his name etched into the spine. Before Remus could thank him, Regulus came forwards and whispered to Remus, “I wanted to thank you. You took care of him, and for that, I’ll be forever grateful. And, well, you’ve helped me, too. Thank you.” And he didn’t need to clarify who _‘him’_ was because there was only one _‘him’_ that mattered, anyway.

“Thank you, Reg. I would do anything for the Black Brothers, and you know that.” He smiled.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the table, and Remus and Regulus turned around to see what it was about when _It_ began. 

The singing.

A chorus of teens singing the happy birthday song, then people from other houses joining in, until half the school was singing to Remus. It was a whole event, and in the midst of it was a smug Sirius Black, winking at Remus every time they met eyes. 

It didn’t end at one song. They sang ‘For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow’ next, followed by another rendition of the Birthday Song. Despite disliking the attention, Remus relished in the feeling of community, because after You Know Who, Hogwarts was united once more, and the world felt right again, and Remus had his friends and his Sirius.

After they sang, the group finished eating and went back to the common room, sneaking in Regulus with them to play some games and relax until lunch.

They sat in a joyful circle playing silly children’s games like Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare until it was lunch, and the group moved once more into the Great Hall.

Lunch was just a rinse and repeat of breakfast, and the activities afterward were too. The entire time, Sirius held on close to his boyfriend, always with an arm around his waist or holding his hand. Several times Remus caught him staring, and when he looked back, Sirius just turned red and smiled.

Then came dinner, but now the mood felt… different. Remus couldn’t for the life of him place why. Sirius seemed a little nervous, but also attentive to Remus’ every move, and the others seemed, oddly enough, anxious, eager even.

They sat down, plates filled and ready to eat, but no one was speaking much. Marlene and Lily shared a look like they were waiting for something. James winked ( _suspiciously!_ Remus swore) at Sirius, and Peter kept on looking at Sirius all weird. 

_They’re planning something, but what?_ Remus realized. Still, though, he had no clue what was going on.

After a few minutes of this, Remus gave in. 

“Okay, what the hell is up? Why are you being suspicious? What are you planning?” He pushed with narrowed eyes. Sirius gave a small sigh, before looking up at him. But he didn’t say anything. No, instead he climbed on top of the table, standing up in the great hall, and cast a sonorous charm on himself. Of course, this only worked to confuse the werewolf further. Remus noticed his hands were shaking, and he seemed nervous out of his mind. 

_Sirius Black doesn’t get nervous._

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Excuse me?” He started, almost meekly, and when no one looked at him, he rolled his eyes before trying again. “Everyone!” He demanded, his voice now authoritative and slightly scary, and then there was silence. You could hear a pin drop.

“Hello. Um, My name is Sirius Black, but you know that of course.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Okay, you _all_ heard us this morning, and during lunch. The songs. It’s someone’s birthday today. Someone important, and I want to say a few things. Remus, uh, could you…” He trailed off, gesturing to the table, and Remus knew he was supposed to get up there too. He hesitated, but the look in Sirius’ eye, like standing with him was detrimental to whatever the plan was, pulled him up there. 

“This is Remus Lupin, better known as my boyfriend.” He joked, gaining back some of his carefree self at Remus’ smile.

“Now, there’s something you may not know. For years, this man has been there for me. He was there for me in fear and tears and stood by me even when I was seething in anger. I know to you, he may seem like the quiet one in the back, but he is the biggest part of my life, sorry James, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.” He now turned to Remus.

“Remus, you have done more than bring me joy. You have filled my life with some kind of fire, that I know if I went without it ever again, my world would freeze... And I would too. You are my sun, my moon, and whatever other cheesy things your books would say. I know that… I know sometimes you don’t think so, but you are the bravest, strongest person I have ever met. Some of the things you’ve gone through…” He trailed off, and Remus knew what he meant by _‘gone through’_

“But you, Rem, have stood back up like a king, chin held high, and kept moving. I have seen you get kicked in the gut, literally and figuratively, and stand up and keep fighting. And for that, I love you…” Sirius continued, then took both of Remus’ hands into his, looking at Remus with such unadulterated, pure love, that Remus felt tears sting his eyes

“Well, Remus, I don’t… I don’t want to fight anymore. You went through these things thinking that you’ll never have this, us,” He gestured between them with a nod. “But now I’m here, and I don’t want to let go, ever. You have me, and you’ll never have to be alone again. There’s something about you that pulls me in, a magnet of sorts, and all I wanna do is stay. I want to grow old with you and raise our planned two dogs and one cat.” He chuckled, but the gravity to his words began to reach Remus, and he was crying fully now. Then, Sirius lowered his voice a bit.

“Look at you… I can’t say it any better than; I love you, and I’d say that I’d scream it from the rooftops, but I sort of am right now. I love you so much, and I honestly just... I can’t stand the idea of ever leaving you or living without you. When I think about forever with you, it seems right. Or, it seems too short. Eternity is good, but you’re better. What I’m trying to say is…” He stopped once more, and then, sending chills downs Remus’ spine, Sirius pulled back and kneeled, so that he was on one knee, still holding Remus’ hands. Remus’ tears flowed freely down his face now.

“I want you to be mine, always and forever. I have no fears, or worries, or doubts… Because I know that I can’t live without you. I can hardly breathe without you, Rem.” He removed one hand and pulled out a small red velvet box, and opened it to showcase a ring. It was white-gold, Remus knew. “So, Remus John Lupin, will you do me the biggest favor ever, and tell me you want this too? Will you, my love, marry me?” 

And now, Remus was shaking, and Sirius was crying too, and he nodded.

“Holy fucking shit, Siri. Yes! Please, Gods, yes!” 

And then the ring was on his finger, and before Remus could blink Sirius was standing and pulling him close. Their mouths met and tears streamed down Remus’ face. Through the room, you could hear the cheers of friends, teachers, ghosts, and even the Slytherins whooped and yelled. 

The kiss lasted hours, or maybe seconds, because Remus doesn’t know, but then Sirius pulled away and brought his hand to Remus’ face to wipe the tears away. He muttered the counterspell to his speaking charm, before whispering in Remus’ ear.

“I couldn’t quite say in front of the kiddies, but Remus, I fucking adore you.”

Remus chuckled, then kissed him again, and they got off of the table with the help of friends. The cheers went on around them and some of their closest friends joined in the cry-fest. 

James hugged Sirius as though his life depended on it, Lily doing the same to Remus, and they finished up with the congratulations for another ten minutes or so, then there was a noise by the podium, a tapping on the metal. Standing there was a proud-looking Dumbledore.

“Well, I hate to close off dinner before any further celebration, but you all must rest if you would like to get to classes tomorrow. Although, to Mr. Black, I must say that was a lovely speech and congratulations to you and you as well Mr. Lupin. May your love be your guide, and let your youth teach you to navigate it. Good night to all!” He announced, and his demeanor was cheery, the twinkle in his eye shining.

“Well? You heard the man! Celebration!” James shouted, forgetting most of what Dumbledore said about _not_ celebrating too much, putting his arms around Remus and Sirius both, standing between them and ushering them out of the room. The others followed behind closely, and no one seemed to mind that Sirius cut dinner short

Once they made it back to the Gryffindor common room, James, ever the gentlemen, let go of his friends to find Lily and wipe away her tears. He promised one day he’d do the same.

Remus pulled Sirius close, putting an arm around his waist. 

“Fuck you. You’re an idiot.” He said, but there was no true malice behind his words.

“One, you do already, and two, I know. But you love me for it.

“That I do, Black, that I do.” And Sirius smiled, but then furrowed his brows.

“No, that’s not right. It’s Lupin now. Unless you want _my_ name _._ ” 

“I’d love that more than anything, Mr. Lupin,” Remus replied, rolling his eyes. He would never take a name that Sirius doesn’t want for himself, and Sirius Lupin had a nice ring to it anyway

Sirius smiled, but before another word was spoken between them, a song interrupted, playing loudly.

_“I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings_

_Be your Valentino just for you”_

“It’s your song, Siri.”

“That it is.” He chuckled, but then he swiveled on his heel and did a small bow, sticking his hand out to Remus. 

“So, husband, care to dance?” 

“Idiot.” Remus laughed.

He took Sirius’ hand.

-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've posted, and I know there are mistakes, so I'll be editing it for a while, but I really like this at the moment. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :)


End file.
